


Life imitates Art

by DaughterofHippolyta



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 17:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16496741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterofHippolyta/pseuds/DaughterofHippolyta
Summary: Diana Prince and Lena Luthor start their own odyssey.





	Life imitates Art

National City was a light with excitement. The city museum was showcasing a collection of sculptures from different epochs of Ancient Greece including Aphrodite of Milos from the late 2nd century BCE. 

The collection was a once in a lifetime experience for the people of National City. Since the collection was on loan from the Hellenic Ministry of Culture and the Greek National Archaeological Museum.  
   
To celebrate the event a fundraising gala for the benefit of the museum was being held and marked the grand opening of the exhibition. People from all walks of life attended the event but there were more influential people than most. 

Lena Luthor was among the many guests. Yet she would rather be at her lab, working on a cure for cancer or a modern innovation to benefit humankind. 

Lena walked through the halls and passed the people dressed in their finest attire, black tie and evening gowns. A waiter offered her a glass of champagne and she accepted with a smile. 

As Lena took in the environment around her, she couldn’t help but be taken by a particular statue. 

The statue in question is perhaps better yet mistakenly known as the Venus de Milo, with the marble originally housed in the Louvre, Paris.

She took in every inch of the Goddess curves. “Aphrodite, you are indeed breathtaking.” Lena let out in a whisper of awe. 

A voice from behind her however was much more alluring. 

“Her partial nudity suggests she is Aphrodite. However, there have been suggestions that she is Artemis or a Danaid one of the 50 daughters of Danaus in Greek mythology, but with any attributes and symbols missing from the broken sculpture, her identity is not certain.” The woman’s accent was sultry and Lena would have sworn it was the goddess herself talking.

“And here I was, under the impression ggthat she’s the Goddess of love. I suppose I should stick to science.” Lena replied still not turning to see the other woman who was now standing beside her. 

“Another misconception that art and science are vastly different.” 

“Oh, and how so?” This got Lena’s full attention as she turned to the woman in question. The taller woman still looking at the statue before them. 

Lena held her breath for a moment as her eyes finally matched the voice with the face. A woman in a shimmering white dress that hugged her in all the right places. Her hair was tied back and her lips a ruby red. 

“Creativity is as essential to the scientific process as it is to the artistic method. Artists and scientists share a curiosity for the unknown.” The woman’s accent was alluring alone, but her beauty would even make the gods jealous. 

“And the unknown being what exactly?” Lena asked taking a sip of her champagne. She was intrigued by the woman’s intellect. For once there was someone who could stimulate her. 

“An appreciation for the beauty of the worlds they explore and an interest in creating something new.” The woman turned to face Lena and she smiled politely. 

To say Lena was impressed by the woman’s knowledge was an understatement, but Lena couldn’t help but test it further. 

“And yet the two disciplines are somewhat curiously separated. We find the arts in galleries and the sciences in museums or science centres.” Lena added, not wanting to let the conversation slide. 

“Perhaps... but I still need to be locked away in the laboratory while I’m restoring items of antiquity and art.” The woman laughed a little before taking a sip of her champagne. 

That laugh, Lena couldn’t help but be captivated by it. 

“I take it you’re the curator of this exhibition?” Lena asked wanting to find out more about the woman. 

“Yes... Diana.... Diana Prince.” She offered her hand politely. 

“Well, Miss Prince. It’s a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I’m Lena... Lena Luthor.”

“i efkharístisi ínai dikí mou” Diana, replied in that husky voice of hers. 

“Flattery will only get you so far, Miss Prince, but I can assure you... the pleasure is mine.” Lena replied with a smirk and a raised eyebrow. 

“You speak Greek?” Diana asked intrigued by the beautiful woman with eyes that remind her of Themyscira, of home. 

“Not exactly no, but Greek and Latin are the predominant sources of international scientific vocabulary.” Lena added with a raised eyebrow and a delicious smirk. 

Diana was about to add to their delightful conversation when another woman’s voice interrupted.

 

*******

 

“Lena!” The chipper voice interrupted. 

“Kara, it’s nice to see you.” Lena leaned in and hugged the blonde. 

Diana looked on and smiled, but was curious as to the relationship of the two women. 

“Oh, I want to introduce you. This is Diana Prince. She’s the curator of this exhibition.” 

“It’s nice to meet you, Miss Prince. I was hoping I could get an interview with you for CatCo media.” Kara offered here hand while propping up her eyeglasses with the other. 

“I would be glad to.” Diana replied in that velvet accent of hers. 

 

“Well. It seems I’ve taken up too much of your time, Miss Prince.” Lena was about to leave when Diana held her wrist and pulled her closer. 

“For you, I have all the time in the world.” Diana leaned forward whispering in Lena’s ear as her hand placed something in Lena’s hand. 

Kara was taken back by the interaction and was starting to feel slightly flustered as her checks turned a shade of pink. 

Diana pulled away letting go of Lena. “Enjoy the rest of the exhibit, Miss Luthor.” 

“I’m sure I will, Miss Prince.” And with that, Lena faded away into the crowd and mingled with other guests. 

Kara was already starting with the questions, but that all faded out as Diana watched Lena walk away. Swaying her hips with each step, Diana couldn’t help but bite her bottom lip. 

 

**********

 

The next morning Lena was sitting in her penthouse apartment with her morning coffee, breakfast and the news on the television for background noise. 

She was half way through her omelette when that unforgettable voice echoed. 

“The exhibition is on for the whole month and it is my hope that the citizens of National City take this opportunity to explore the poetry and science of art.” Diana finished while Kara was conducting the interview. 

Suddenly Lena remembered. 

She walked over to the side table near the front door and grabbed the white card. 

Lena had come across several business cards but none of them made her heart start to race like this one did. Her thumb traced over the crisp black lettering. Diana’s number, email address and position was printed on the crisp white card. 

Before returning home that evening, Lena played with the idea of sending Diana a text message. But that was easily dismissed as her thoughts changed.

Instead she tucked the card away and proceeded to get ready. Lena had much more important things to do. 

********

 

Diana was at her desk typing up letters on behalf of the gallery. It was her personal way of thanking those for their donations during the event. Unlike the movies, the life of a curator wasn’t always about restorations and archeological discoveries. 

The next letter however caught Diana’s attention. This wasn’t going to be a simple email to another company, this was another chance. 

With the museum title on the letter head. Her elegant penmanship emerged as a status symbol, much like the master scribes of old. 

With one fluid motion of her pen the letter was signed and placed in a crisp envelope. Diana wanted a more personal touch and heated some wax with an ancient stamp to seal the letter. 

Diana looked on impressed and hoped it was enough to show the CEO her personal appreciation. 

“Miss Luthor, the curator of the classical archeology exhibit at the National City museum of history is here for your 2 p.m. appointment,” Jess announced matter-of-factly, as she held the door for a moment.

“Yes, of course.” Lena smiled as she got up from behind her desk. 

“Miss Prince it’s a pleasure to see you again.” Lena offered her hand. 

“The pleasure is mine, Miss Luthor.” Diana smiled. 

“Please take seat, and to what do I owe the pleasure?” Instead of sitting back behind her desk, Lena sat on the edge of her desk and crossed her legs. Giving Diana a beautiful view of her legs through the slit of her skirt. 

“I.... I wanted to personally give you this letter on behalf of the museum of course.” Diana’s slight stutter was a little amusing to Lena. 

“You have heard of emails, haven’t you?” Lena smirked as she received Diana’s letter. 

“Of course, but this required a more personal touch.” 

“I see.” Lena’s curiosity built slightly, but she didn’t want that to show, not just yet. 

“So, you often personally hand out letters, Miss Prince?” 

“Only those who have captured my attention.” Diana smiled while Lena kept smirking. 

“Well, as grateful as I am to have this visit. My attention cost money. So if you’ll excuse me Miss Prince, I have another meeting in ten minutes.” Lena stood up along with Diana. 

“Of course and someone as valuable as yourself must use your time wisely.” 

Diana offered her hand once more and Lena brought herself closer and whispered in Diana’s ear. 

“Exactly, Miss Prince. Which is why you’ll meet me for dinner at seven, don’t be late.” 

“I won’t, as long as you tell me where it is I’ll be meeting you.” 

“My secretary will give you the address.” 

“Then I’ll see you tonight, Miss Luthor.” 

“Don’t be late.” 

This time it was Diana who whispered in Lena’s ear, which made her heart beat even faster. 

“For you, I wouldn’t dare.” 

Diana smiled and left Lena’s office, her heels The only sound that could be heard. 

Lena couldn’t wipe the smile from her face as she congratulated herself on how smooth she was. Diana’s perfume lingered and only intensified Lena’s need to see the other woman again. 

She was certain it was mutual. The letter was proof that Diana was definitely into her and Lena wanted her just as much.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is inspired by my one an only. She’s the inspiration for this work and our shared love for the WonderCorp ship. 
> 
> To my love, I dedicate this to you.


End file.
